LOTM: Decimation S7 P1/Transcript
(Shantae and Craig are seen entering Sequin Land through a portal) Shantae: Well, we're here. Craig:..... Shantae: Craig? You okay? Craig: Yeah. I'm fine. Shantae: You sure you want to do this? Craig: I'll do it, but you need to remember that I'm doing it alone. Shnatae: I'm just helping you get to Risky's ship. After that you can talk to her alone. Craig: Good. Now any idea where she is? Shantae: That's gonna be the hard part. Craig: Great... Shantae: Look, you don't have to do this. There's other ways to find Jordan. Craig: No I'm gonna do this okay?! Shantae: Okay okay! … All right. Let's start by going into town. We'll ask some of the towns people if they seen a ship. Craig: Maybe that item shop would be a good place to ask. Shantae: Good idea. Craig: Let's go. (The two head over to town. Shantae and Craig ask for if they've seen any sign of a pirate ship) Craig: Did you get anything? Shantae: I think so. Someone I talked to said they might have seen a ship heading toward Mermaid Falls. Craig: Then we better start there. Shantae: Right. We'll go see Sky. She can give us a lift there. Craig: Right! (The two head over to Sky's hatchery. Meanwhile, Risky is once again seen in the bath tub just relaxing with 3 of her Tinkerbats just watching) Risky: Hmm... What is Jordan up to? Tinkerbat:..... Risky: Yes. It has been little while since he last made contact. Either something has happened to him. Or.... Tinkerbat:.... Risky: No. I don't think he's betraying me. At least... Not yet. Still, its odd has tried to get a hold of me. It might be time to try and pay him a visit to see what is going on. (A knock is heard on the door) Tinkerbat:.... Risky Boots: Hm? Is someone here? Tinkerbat:.... Craig: *voice* Risky? It's Craig, you in there? Risky: Huh??? Craig??? How the- DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO OUT THERE AND FIND OUT WHAT HE'S DOING HERE! I NEED TO GET DRESSED! (Craig is seen outside the door. Several Tinkerbats are just watching him) Craig: Risky? Hello? (Craig looks around confused as he looks at the Tinkerbats) Tinkerbats:.... Craig: What? Tinkerbats:.... Craig:... Man seriously you guys are so weird. And I don't get why you look like shadows. Where do you even come from? Tinkerbat:..... Craig:.... Uh huh... Hey uh is Risky... Here? (Suddenly Risky steps out now fully dressed and looks a little annoyed) Craig: Oh, there she is. (Craig steps back a little bit) Craig: Hey Risky! Risky:..... Craig:...Um... Did I uh... catch you at a bad time? Risky: What. Are. You doing here? Craig: Oh you know, just visiting is all. Risky:..... Craig: Sooo, how're you doing? Risky: Leave. Craig: Aww come on Risky. We're friends. Risky: No. We are not. We are enemies. Did you forget what I told you after I brought you back to the Defenders? Craig: No I didn't forget, but- Risky: Then go. Craig: I can't. Not until you tell me what I need to know. Risky: And that would be? Craig: Do you know where Jordan's hideout is? Risky:.... Craig: Please. He's stolen something very important that we need to get back. Risky:.... Craig: Risky? Risky: I think we're done here. *Starts to go back* Craig: Risky come on! Risky: I have nothing to say to you. Craig: Risky I'm being serious! If Jordan gets his way with this Stone, he'll just kill you! You lose your worth to him! Risky: ?? Stone? What Stone? Craig: The Mind Stone! Risky: The heck is a Mind Stone?? Craig: Its this super powerful stone that lets anyone who holds it to brainwash people! I shoud know, it was used on me! Risky: A stone that brainwashes people?? Craig: Yeah! And you've seen Jordan's psychic powers! Just think what he could do with it! Risky: *in her head* A Stone that can.... Where did he get something like that?? Craig: Look Risky, I really need you to tell me where his hideout is! Risky: His hideout? Craig: Yeah! You've been to it haven't you? Risky: Once or twice but- Craig: Then you know where it is! We know it's in Remnant, but where? Risky: *sigh*...Alright fine, I'll tell you the location. Craig: Thank you... Risky: But it will cost you. Craig: Aww.... Risky: Hey, don't you be acting like that! You should get the idea for how the pirate world works in the time you spent with me! Beside I'm only telling you cause I'm starting to lose trust in Jordan now. Craig: Right. So what do you want in return? Risky: I want pardoned from whatever repercussions that Jordan's arrest will bring to me. Craig: So, you want immunity? Risky: That's right. Any jobs I worked with Jordan on, will be forgotten. I don't want any of whatever kind of law enforcement you have in your world to try coming after me. Craig: Well, I think that can be arranged then. Risky: Good. Craig: So, can you tell me where that hideout is? Risky: Certainly. Though I don't know the name of the exact region it's located in, I do know it's somewhere near the city we robbed before. Craig: *Gasp* Atlas! Perfect! Risky: Yes. But you'll find entering it difficult. Craig: Why? Risky: He's got Malcolm's men flooding the place. A bunch of guys and girls all wearing red and black outfits and masks. He's also got multiple Clones of himself acting as his Super Soldiers. Craig: Whoa. Here I thought all he had was you and your Tinkerbats. Risky: We mostly acted as Cargo Carriers than guards. Craig: Ah. I see. Risky: Yeah. Craig: Well, then I guess it's a deal. (Craig and Risky shake each others hand) Risky: Remember: I never told you this, and IF you some how managed to catch Jordan, I never told you this. Got it? Craig: Got it. He won't be coming after you anytime soon. Risky: Thanks Craig. Craig: No prob. (Craig then pulls out a Portal Emitter) Craig: See ya around. (Craig opens a portal and leaves the ship to head back home.) Risky: *Sigh* He's a good kid. Its ashame really. He would have made a great pirate. Well then. Back to doing what I do best. (Risky readys her ship as it prepares to leave. It then cuts to Murphy who's seen reading a book on the floor) Murphy: Hmm, so this is what reading is like. Interesting. ???: Hey Murphy! (Murphy looks over as Rose enters the room and sits next to him) Rose: How's my favorite little kitten doing? Murphy: Ah hello Rose. I'm just reading. Rose: Reading? Murphy: Oh yes. Its really quite an interesting thing to do. Rose: Jeez, I didn't think you were the intellectual type. Murphy: Me neither, but it seems the Mind Stone has really increased my intelligence. Rose: Wow for real? Murphy: Indeed. One could say I'm now the world's smartest cat. Rose: That's so cool! I have the smartest cat in the world! Murphy: You sure do. Rose: Wait, tell me a scientific fact! Murphy: A scientific fact? Rose: Yeah! Murphy: Well alright. Let's start with something basic. What's the total mass of the sun? Rose: Uhhhh.... Murphy: It's three hundred thirty-three thousand times the mass of Earth. Rose: Wooooow… That's big. Murphy: Exactly. Rose: Hard to believe a cat would be this smart. Murphy: Guess getting robbed helps out a lot in that case. Rose: Yeah... (The two sit in silence before the sound of a portal opening is heard) Craig: *voice* I'm home guys! Rose: Oh, Craig's back! Come on Murphy! Murphy: Alright. (The two leave the room as the heroes and their allies all meet up with Craig) Alex: Hey Craig! Craig: Hey! Jack: Didn't think it would be so soon. Did you dig up any dirt on Jordan's hideout? Craig: Sure did. Ian: Where is it? Craig: Somewhere near Atlas. Alex: Atlas huh? Craig: Yeah. Alex: Well then, that shouldn't be hard to search for then. Craig: The only problem would be the guards. He's got Malcolm's men and his own Clones filling the place. Kyle: Of course he would. Alex: Then I guess we'll be launching a full on assault then. Erin: We will? Alex: No other choice Erin. Erin: *sigh* Alright.... Alex: Ruby, you guys know anywhere near Atlas he could be hiding? Like a forest or hidden location? Ruby: He's definitely gotta be hiding somewhere out there. Alex: Well then, we'll just have to see for ourselves then. Get ready everyone! Jack: Right! (The heroes go to get ready) Rose: Will you be fine by yourself Murphy? Murphy: Oh I'll be fine Rose. Don't worry. Rose: Well alright then. There's food and water in your bowls by the door. Murphy: Got it. Thanks Rose. (Rose goes to get ready to go after Jordan and the Mind Stone) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts